


Sensible Hobbits, Utterly Foolish Elves, and Reunions

by SemperAeternumQue



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, For a Friend, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, One Shot, Reunions, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: A reunion long awaited.





	Sensible Hobbits, Utterly Foolish Elves, and Reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrystalNavy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/gifts).

> Hey readers, I'm a fucking mess today, but it's CrystalNavy's birthday and I wanted to get this up. This is not in Messages in Bottles verse although who knows what the fuck is going to happen (certainly not me), she wanted me to write a hug fic for them so I did. Have fun.

Elrond froze for a split second as he saw whom Philipa was leading towards him. Philipa found it fascinating to watch the whole range of emotions that passed through his eyes, from happiness to anger to sorrow and back to sheer joy.

Aiano-Maglor, she supposed, still seemed on the verge of bolting as they came to a stop before Elrond. There was a long second where no one spoke or moved, and then Elrond was sprinting towards them, flying into Maglor’s arms.

Maglor looked startled, but he quickly wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter elf. Philipa smiled at the touching scene before her but it was impossible not to note how Elrond shook slightly and Maglor held on ever so tightly.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms, as best they would fit, around the two elves. Perhaps it was impossible to hug _all_ the sadness out of somebody, but Philipa was certainly going to give it a try.

No one moved for long moments, Maglor and Elrond wrapped up in the reality that they were here; they were alive and finally reunited after too many years, Philipa determinedly holding onto the elves that were at least twice her height.

“Atto,” Elrond said eventually, voice muffled from his face being pressed into Maglor’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you.”

“You should not, I am nothing but a kinslayer,” Maglor told him.

Elrond pulled back suddenly enough that Philipa stumbled backwards.

“Do not-do not tell me that I should not love you,” Elrond said, “for who was it that bandaged my wounds and taught me to fight? Who was it that picked me up when I fell and sung me to sleep every night? Who was it that held me through dangers and darkness? Who protected me from anything that the world might throw at me? It certainly wasn’t Earendil,” The elf-lord said bitterly. “You were the one who kept me safe for all those years, and you have earned my love many times over. So yes, I missed you. And I will say it.”

Aiano-Maglor looked stunned. “Elrond…I left you. I abandoned you with strangers. You told me-“ He swallowed. “You told me you hated me.”

“Please. I was hardly more than a child, and I was hurt and angry. People say things they don’t mean, Atto. I may have said that, but that never, ever will mean that it’s true. I never hated you. How could I? Oh, maybe I hated you a little at the start, when I was young and afraid and had just been ripped from the only home I’d ever known, but you were kind. Far kinder then you could have been. You were a stable figure in our lives, and someone who I couldn’t help but hold in high esteem. I grew to love you through your actions, even as I learned of your terrible deeds by your words.”

Abruptly, Philipa realized that Aiano was crying, slight tears trickling down his face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago, but never could I find you to tell you so,” Elrond said, and they fell into another embrace.


End file.
